Born to survive
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: When the vampires came to catalogue my family and the rest of our town we went into hiding. We formed a group with other humans who wouldn't submit. We fled our town leaving our old lives behind. Now only one of ur is left. Me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This as promised is the continuation of The Rogue. Although this is set about a year before that one shot. If anyone hasn't read it yet I would recommend reading it, although this story can be read on its own.  
This story will lead up to the happenings in The Rogue and continue further to after what happens.**

**A.K.**

Renee looked at me dread and panic causing her forehead to crease. My gut twisted in anticipation. I recognized the look on her face.

"Run Isabella! Don't look back!" she whispered her words rushed and laced with panic. She quickly thrust a light slightly bulging rucksack into my hands after clipping her necklace along with my father's dog tags around my neck.

"Your father and I love you, now go!" She whispered kissing my forehead before pushing me further into the trees. I hesitated for a moment as I watched her turn around and run in the oppose direction from me. I sprinted into the trees when I heard a ferocious roar slice through the tense silence. I was instantly on alert. I tried hard not to cry as I continued to run through the tree. I was now officially an orphan. Renee and my father Charlie we're both dead. I was alone, alone in a world now controlled by vampires.

Four years ago when I was fifteen vampires came out of hiding. They wanted to take control over the planet. They didn't want to be ruled over by a race that they thought of as lower than them. There was a war that lasted only a year. Thousands of us were killed. The vampires wanted total control and dominance over us. We surrendered when the government realized thousands where dying in a battle they couldn't win. So we gave up and let the vampires take control. We let them control us. We let them give us a number and catalogue us like sheep. When the vampires came to catalogue my family and the rest of our town we went into hiding. We formed a group with other humans who wouldn't submit. We fled our town leaving our old lives behind. We became the Rogues.

That was four years ago.

Now there is only one of us left.

Me.

And this…

Is my battle to survive…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Had a wedding to go to and a few other things to short out. I had this already written but couldn't find my notebook with the chapter in it. Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think. It'll get mopre interesting in the next chapter I promise!**

I sighed, this wasn't good. The body of the catalogued human in front of me was still warm. There was a bite mark on the base of his neck with a little fresh blood oozing out of it. His eyes were glazed over slightly with a permanent look of unmasked fear in his features. The cataloged mark on his wrist suddenly faded to red causing me to step back slightly. I needed to leave. I needed to leave before a squad came to pick up his dead body and if I stuck around maybe me as well. I stepped further back into the shadow of the trees before turning and running off. I heard a loud siren behind me and silently cursed myself in my head before pushing myself to move faster. If luck was on my side, the squad sent for his body would be human and not vampire. If they we're vampire they'd pick up my scent around the body and come after me.

I skidded to a stop in the middle of a small clearing as a flash of something flew through the trees on my left. Luck didn't seem to be on my side I noted as rumbling growl echoed through the trees. The growling stopped as quickly as it had come. I blinked, something didn't seem right. My eyes flickered around the clearing again once more before I took off running again. Whatever it was that was growling wasn't around anymore. It wasn't my problem for now…

I hissed and slammed my book down on my desk.

"What?" I growled out as I glared at the rigid form of the Soldier in front of me. Immediately he bore his neck to me. I leaned back in my chair and watched him.

"Speak soldier" I snapped quickly losing my patience with him.

"Major Johnson is back from scouting Sir" the soldier declared his hands fisting slightly. About time, he'd been gone for three weeks trying to find trace of those last damn Rogues.

"Send him in" I snapped dismissing him. The Major was in front of me in seconds standing at ease.

"Report" I ordered sliding my chair back as rested my boots on the edge of the table.

"We found the two Adults both deceased in the forest. They'd been attacked and badly burnt by something. I was unable to determine who or what they were attacked by. Nothing was left at the scene but the clothes and shoes they'd been attacked in. The Young Female was either taken by their attacker or got away as the attack took place. We found no other blood but that of the Adults. We found no foot prints either" he said as I growled in frustration.

"The Swan Family is a family that have been around for thousands of years. Major they train in the ways of the ancients. They are a family of great power, little is known about them. We must find the girl" I said as I looked over the little information I had on the Swan family. There could be no more Rogues…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry for my lack of updating on this story. I've had a lot of stuff going on. I've done a lot of thinking about this story and I've realised it's probably not going to be as long as I expected it to be. But, it will still be at least ten chapters hopefully. Anyway this chapter's kind of major in the story and plays a great role in the rest of the story. I've agonised over this chapter for a while wondering if I've added it into the story to early or not so I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought.**

**A.K. **

3 months later:

I gritted my teeth and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"You can't hide for ever little girl" His voice loud, echoing through the trees causing the animals around me to scatter quickly.

"Little girl" he breathed in my ear suddenly causing me to spin around with my blade ready in my hand almost immediately. His hand was wrapped around my wrist before I could react. I glared at his hand with everything I had.

"So much hatred for someone so…innocent" He lulled running his nose along the inside of my wrist. I hissed at him angrily.

"It's because of your kind my family is dead" I spat at him as his grip on my wrist tightened. He growled angrily at me as pain shot through my left arm, the one he had a hold of. I turned in his grip at his distraction dethatching his right leg with the blade that was concealed in the sleeve of my right arm. I had him in pieces seconds later. I gathered him up slowly despite the pain in my arm and piled him up before setting him on fire. News of his death I'm sure would get back to his superiors I'm sure since he was a high ranking officer. Corporal maybe I wasn't too sure. I had to get out of here though.

"You should get that looked at" a voice said from behind me a couple of hours later as I was washing my arm in the small stream I'd found.

"Come to try take a bite out of me too?" I asked pulling my arm out of the water and turning around slowly. My left arm throbbed from the pain of the break and the cold water.

"I'm not goin' to do that Darlin'" the vampire said leaning against a tree. I raised my eye brow at him in question causing him to chuckle slightly and shake his head slightly.

"Honestly Darlin' I ain't gunna hurt you or turn you in" he said trying to convince me. I sighed and walked over to my bag and rummaged through it till I found a splint and some bandages.

"What you gunna do when he calls you in?" I asked through gritted teeth as I set my arm used the splint and began to bandage it up quickly. He watched me with intrigued eyes.

"He wants you Darlin'" he said avoiding my question with his statement. I turned and looked at him for a moment before I spoke.

"I'm well aware I have a price over my head. This news is nothing new to me" I said as I watched him appear at my side and tie off the bandage on my arm. I flinched slightly at his closeness and tried my best to keep still and not move away from him.

"You've got nine months" he hissed his red eyes flashing slightly before he disappeared his warning ringing in my ears…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update! I've just had this chapter swirling around my head for a while so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please, Please review and tell me what you think! It's really important! Anyway the bit below this Authors note and the bit at the end of the story are really important to please read! It will stop people getting confused later on…**

**A.K. **

**Ohh and Fullofpassion09 you catch on quickly! I'd give you a cyber-cookie if I had one for your guess!**

* * *

**The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other...**

* * *

He roared angrily sensing that his Major was keeping something from him. A fact alone, which both confused him and set his teeth on edge, he was used to knowing things. Knowledge got you places. It was power.

"What aren't you telling me Major?" he hissed his hand fisting at his sides as he fought to control his temper. Right now was not the time to lash out because he was angry. Major Johnson was his friend, a brother by venom and an only friend. He couldn't afford to tear the only person he trusted apart.

"You know my Gift doesn't work like that General" he replied his voice calm and collected as always. The General sighed and nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do. The Major was hiding something, something his gift wouldn't allow him to share.

"Leave Major, I have no need of you right now" he ground out cursing his luck in his head as sat down in his office chair. He rubbed his head with his hand and he scrunched his eyes up tightly, a habit he had from when he was human.

"I hope what was said was true" he whispered quietly to himself, his mind filling with a slight amount of doubt for a split second before it vanished as his cold mask fell back into place.

I hissed as pain shot through my arm as I pulled myself up and out of the water. A low whine greeted me as removed my rucksack from the waterproof bag it was in. I looked up slowly finding a black wolf curled up in the far corner of the small cave shaking slightly.

"Hey buddy" I murmured softly walking over to him slowly with my good hand outstretched. He sniffed my hand briefly before nudging my broken arm with his nose and tilting his head sideways slightly.

"Broken, it'll heal though, Shouldn't take too long." I said looking down at my left hand as I answered his question. He tilted his head even further to the right and growled slightly as his red eyes stared at my arm.

"The vampires dead and I didn't give myself away. We'll have to even more careful the vampire was an officer, corporal I think." I murmured as I fire began to suddenly lick at the twigs and sticks I'd gathered in my rucksack so me and Lucas were warm. This underwater cave may hide our scents and keep us from being found but it was dark and very cold. Without a decent fire we'd surely freeze. Lucas curled up next to me with the meat I handed him as placed a tin of open beans on the fire to warm up. It wasn't much but I wouldn't starve. I leaned into Lucas's side as I ate.

"_I can't do it" I ground out as held my hand a few inches above my father's open hand._

"_Yes you can Bells just search inside yourself. You can do it, you were born for this" he encouraged his warm passionate eyes meeting mine briefly._

"_You can do it Hun" my mother called from her seat on the bottom of the porch steps. I frowned but closed my eyes again and tried to focus._

"_You'll know it when you find it" My father's voice called floating through my mind as everything disappeared around me. Everything fell silent around me as I concentrated. I soon found what I was looking for. I was a red and black light. I focused on what my father told me and tried to draw it out, to get it to take a physical form. Slowly ever so slowly I opened my eyes and focused on my father's hand. Slowly a ball of red and black light began to appear in-between my hand and my fathers. My father's eyes widened as his lips moved with words I couldn't hear. The light moved slowly to the floor and twisted in the shape of a wolf with red glowing eyes. A thick red line circled its left front paw as it grew fur and became and actual wolf._

"_Dad, Mum I want you to meet Lucas" I murmured as I blinked and I became aware of everything around me. My mother stood with eyes wide next to my father who was frowning, his eyes cast to the red line on his let paw._

"_Charlie…"_

"_that is destiny thread" My father said cutting of my mother as she began to speak. Lucas pressed against my leg standing slightly behind me as my father took a step forward._

"_You destiny is intertwined with another, My dear" Grandma swan said suddenly from behind me as I felt her hand on my shoulder causing me to turn._

"_I don't understand" I said frowning confused. She smiled sadly at me, her eyes shining, before speaking again._

"_You'll understand when the time is right Isabella. But for now you must train with you parents and be all you can be" she said patting Lucas's head gently before turning and walking inside leaving me stood with my parents. It turned to my father my expression somewhat confused as I thought over what she had said. He sighed and shook his head at my expression._

"_You grandmothers right Isabella, you'll find out when the time is right" he said looking down at Lucas and back to me with an emotion I could place in his eyes. I sighed and nodded knowing he was right._

I woke with a start as Lucas began growling all of a sudden. I was on my feet with my blade in my hand in seconds looking around the cave for any sign of danger, only to find that the fire had gone out and Lucas had been growling in his sleep. I sighed and relaxed slightly as Lucas's Stirred and looked up at me instantly on alert. I shook my head at him telling him it was a false alarm. He whined slightly before lying down again with his head on his paws.

"We need to find another place to stay soon. We've had to many close calls and after today I have a feeling this place will be overrun with vampires searching for me by noon tomorrow if not earlier." I said running my hand through my hair as he nodded his head slightly to say he understood.

_Nine months…_

* * *

**The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok well here's chapter five…hope you like it. This Chapter is kind of filler chapter, but it's still pretty important to the story. I've had to write this twice to get it right so I hope its ok for everybody. Please review and let me know.**

**A.K. **

"He's still angry" she stated leaning against the counter watching him with bright glistening red eyes. He flinched slightly under her hard stare as he leaned heavily against the counter. His gaze lowered, looking down at the black mug in his pale hand. He watched the red liquid swirl around in the mug as he tilted it slightly this way and that.

"He'll have to deal with it. He knows I can't share what I little I do know" he said his normally smooth voice gruff and thick with emotion. She frowned as she slowly began to piece it together.

"Peter do you…"

"Don't. I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry" his voice was strained, his fists clenched, while his mug sat forgotten on the counter beside him. This information, whatever it was, was tearing him apart. She could see it in the way he stood, in his eyes and in his voice. That's when it struck her. Her eyes widened at the realisation. He couldn't, could he? It was impossible, but just what could have happened.

His shoulders sagged, she knew. She knew what he was hiding. His gift confirmed it. She knew that he knew.

"You have to tell him Peter" she whispered her hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently. He flinched at her touch, and moved away from her quickly. Her hand fell to her side as she watched his back, absentmindedly rubbing her chest were her now-silent heart was aching slightly. She shook her head slightly shaking away these feelings.

"I can't" he growled angrily slamming his hands down onto the counter in both anger and frustration. She flinched slightly watching as the marble counter cracked and tiny fragments of marble scattered everywhere. His hands found his hair and tugged on his short mousey brown hair. She watched him for a moment before reaching up towards his hands and gently pulling them from his hair. He sighed tiredly and looked at her.

"Someday, just not now, just not today" she said softly as his tired eyes met hers which were filled with understanding. He sighed and nodded knowing she was right, that she understood. He sighed pulling her into his arms and embracing her tightly. She went willingly into his arms knowing if only for a moment that he needed the comfort. All too soon he pulled away from her and stood taller, his face falling into a cold emotionless mask. She stepped away from him and looked down at the floor seeing his reaction, remembering her rank and why she'd approached him in the first place.

"I'm sorry for my disobedience Major. The General has asked me to accompany you when you go out searching for the Rouge again at Noon" she said automatically apologising for her actions. He chuckled shaking his head slightly at her actions.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Darlin'" he chuckled smiling slightly at her tucking a stray strand of soft light blonde hair behind her ear. Charlotte was right after all, she always was. The Major knew where Isabella swan was. But something inside him, whether it was his gift or not, told him he couldn't tell the General. Maybe because he used to be a swan long ago, a real long time ago…


	6. Chapter 6

He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the large oak four poster bed. He kicked of his boots as he slowly undid the buttons of his black shirt. His shirt fell open as he leaned down and pulled of his socks. He sighed slightly his eyes catching the scar that ran around his ankle. It was one like the many thousands that littered his pale inhuman skin. He scrubbed his face with his hand as he stared down at the scar. It hadn't healed properly like the others. It was a thick jagged white band that wrapped around his ankle. It was tinged slightly with the familiar red that he recognised as blood. He rubbed it gingerly with his fingers it went a dark greyish red colour every time he'd fed. Its difference to his other scar unnerved him slightly.

_He growled angrily as he fought against his capture. His arms were pinned behind him and he'd been forced to kneel on the floor. The rest of the army had been forced into similar positions. His superior sat to his left, she'd also been forced to the floor._

"_Oh how the mighty have fallen" a dark sinister voice laughed as he looked up and snarled. A rough hand in his hair jerking his head backwards to expose his neck and a blade at his neck stilled his movements. The glint and patterns in the blade he recognised almost immediately. The craftsmanship of the ancients and there magic had gone into making that blade. He stiffened at the site of it. He looked at the man that was slowly walking towards him with a slightly sinister glint in his eye. He recognised the ancient almost immediately._

"_My, my Maria you do know how to pick them. This one's got fire" the ancient sneered his lip curling into a dark smirk. His superior simply growled and struggled slightly in the arms of the ancient that held her tightly._

"_Dispose of her Anton she's know use to me anymore" the ancient growled his eyes darting between the pair. He growled slightly as his sire and superior officer was torn apart and burnt beside him. As a result the blade was pressed more tightly against his neck. He hissed but otherwise said and did nothing._

"_Now what should we do with you?" the ancient hissed turning his gaze on him. He glared back at him feeling the connection to his sire fall away from him making him feel slightly hollow._

"_He is not to die Nicolai" a soft sweet voice chimed from the tree line. The ancient he now knew as Nicolai growled angrily in annoyance._

"_Why?" he snarled looking between him and to person who'd spoken behind him._

"_The fates have plans for him" the voice spoke softly making both him and Nicolai frown slightly._

He growled angrily his fist colliding with the tiled wall of the bathroom. Shards of tile mixed with the water as they ran down his toned chest. He still felt empty. It had been quite a few decades since his sire, Maria, had been killed and he felt hollow. He was missing something.

I woke with a start and sprung to my feet in an instant. My gut was churning, tying itself in knots. Something wasn't right. Lucas whined slightly looking at me with wide eyes, alarmed.

"We need to leave. Now" I said gathering our stuff and shoving it roughly inside my rucksack. We needed to leave immediately…

**A/n: Chapter six! Soo…what'd you think? I'll answer any and all questions if you have them in a pm or review. I apologise about the delay I've just had a lot of personal issues to deal with and writing got put on a back burner sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading!  
A.K. **


	7. Chapter 7

My lungs burned as I pushed myself to run faster through the trees. The skin on the back of my shoulder rippled slightly where Lucas was tattooed on to my skin. It was quicker and easier to travel like this. I could run faster without the fear of leaving Lucas behind. His left front paw was acting up again. He'd never been properly able to walk on it. He'd always walked with a limp and had never been able to run very fast. The reasons behind this I was unsure off. It had been evident to nearly everyone in my family that from the moment Lucas first manifested that he was different.

"_HOW CAN THIS BE RIGHT CHARLIE?" My mother screamed at my father from where she stood in the middle of the kitchen pointing an angry finger at Lucas. He whimpered slightly pressing against my side more when she turned her hard gaze on the both of us. I flinched, my small ten year old fingers curling in his thick soft black fur as she looked between the both of us._

"_The fates have decided, therefore it shall be" My father replied calmly looking at me briefly before returning his gaze back on my fuming mother._

"_That…That…THING can't protect our daughter Charlie, it can barely limp across a flat surface!" she cried her hands raising high above her head and clenching it frustration. My father frowned his darkening with a slight sadness._

"_Renee, Lucas can protect Isabella. The fates would not have blessed her with such a gift. You know how rare a wolf is! Ancestor Nicolai's wife Annalise was the only person blessed with such an animal!" my father answered his voice slightly darker and more commanding when he talked about our ancestors. My mother sighed slightly, shaking her head slightly._

"_What are you saying Charlie? That Isabella is close to our ancestor's traitorous wife? And what about the destiny thread!" my mother snapped her voice rising slightly to a shrill screech whilst her arms flailed helplessly making her look like and sound like a startled bird. My farther shook his head and rubbed his faced tiredly with his hand before fixing my mother with a pointed look._

"_You know very well Renee that Annalise was not a traitor, she merely saved a life from a death that the fates had not foreseen. Lucas only shares the same form as Annalise's wolf did. Annalise and Isabella however, are nothing alike for that I am certain. As far as the destiny thread, that only concerns Isabella and the fates!" Charlie said his voice holding a tone of finality about it. My mother sighed going to my father as he held his arms out for her. Lucas whined slightly butting his head against my leg to catch my attention. His eyes showed his relief that their argument was over, for now._

A familiar masculine chuckle to my immediate left pulled me out of my memories sharply. I was instantly met with the site of the vampire from about a couple of months ago. This time however he was with a smaller female vampire with long blonde curly hair. I froze immediately my muscles tensing at the site of the pair.

"What do you want?" I hissed as Lucas's growl echoed through my mind. He would stay where he was, he wouldn't reveal himself to these vampires. The male vampire chuckled again.

"Your arm seems to be healed." He said smirking slightly avoiding my question. My eyes narrowed slightly as I nodded slowly sensing that we were completely alone. They were the only vampires in the area as far as I could tell. I couldn't sense any other inhuman presences so they seemed to be the only ones in the area, with in at least a several mile radius.

"What do you want?" I asked again standing slowly from my crouch and standing stiffly with my arms crossed over my chest. My thick long brown slightly curly hair hung around my face in long wild waves and stopped just beneath my shoulders. My hair hadn't been cut since I'd had it in a bob when I was seventeen and my mother had cut it. I'm nineteen now.

"Six months Isabella" he growled his eyes narrowing slightly as I shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"Surely that's not all you came for vampire is it? He's growing agitated isn't he? You never told him about our last encounter did you?" my lips curling into a dark smirk. The small blonde female vampire stepped backwards slightly when my gaze landed on her. I watched as my words registered in her brain and her eyes widen in realisation as she looked at the tall male vampire. He never looked away from her and simply shrugged slightly under her gaze. I watched him carefully as he slowly produced a set of keys from his pocket. I stiffened even further and stepped backwards slightly as he held them out to me.

"You don't trust me I get it, but you need to hide, there are Volturi out in this forest. If they find you there is no mercy for you" he said coming no closer and chucking the keys at me. I snatched them out the air and frowned.

"Why, It's not like your master would show me any mercy either" I snapped looking down at the three black keys in my hand and then back to him quickly. He shook his head his eyes darkening slightly before he spoke again.

"Five miles from here on the cliff face is a cabin. Hide there, the Volturi cannot find you before I do." I looked back down at the keys in my hand as my fingers rubbed against the bumpy surface of one of the larger keys faces. My eyes widened slightly at the coat of arms in graved into the face of the key. I looked up again to find myself alone, with nothing but questions floating around in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

He sighed his fists clenching tightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. His devilish red eyes followed a droplet of water as it trailed idly down the window pain. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again when there was a sharp knock on the door of his study. He made no move to open the door just simply growled in agitation.

"Enter" he ground out causing the younger vampire on the other side of the door to shudder slightly and the power and danger that was laced in his deadly tone. The younger vampire opened the door slowly his hands shaking slightly.

"Speak" he growled sharply never once turning away from his spot at the window.

"The tracker lost Major Johnson and Captain Denver by the river that flows through the forest around the foot of the mountain sir" the younger vampire muttered quietly, struggled internally to stay where he was and not run from the deadlier more powerful vampire in front of him. The General growled deep in his throat, a terrifying almost feral sound. The young vampire trembled where he stood petrified of the male vampire stood stiffly at the window.

"Have the Major escorted to my office the moment he returns I wish to speak to him" The General ground out.

"Yes sir" The young vampire replied quickly before leaving immediately. Sticking around would only anger the General further.

The General growled in anger and frustration. His suspicions had been confirmed, the Major was hiding something from him. Something he deemed worthy of keeping from him. He growled again low in his throat his hands rising and roughly running through his blonde hair. He needed to find the rouge soon. The Volturi's arrival on his turf with their best tracker only meant bad news. It was well known amongst his kind that whoever found the young nineteen year old Isabella Swan, that last rogue, could do with her as they wished. He'd be damned if the Volturi were going to find her first. The last rogue was a major asset to any vampire who found her. She would be extremely powerful when turned into a vampire. A fact both he and the Volturi knew all too well. She was wanted, a highly sort after prize by all vampire's around the world. She was on his turf and he'd be damned if he didn't get to her first.

To the humans however, she was a legend. The last surviving beacon of hope that the human race had left, the change they all hoped to happen…

**A/N: So…what'd you think? If you have any questions I'll happily answer them in a review of pm. But anyway please tell me what you thought!  
T**


	9. Chapter 9

I stood staring at the large old worn iron gates for what seemed like eternity. My fingers traced the crest on the keys absentmindedly as I started at the same symbol that sat on the centre of each gate. A large black eagle clutched a shield in its talons. Its head was bent his beak almost touching it whilst his wings were outstretched as if were ready to fly. A snake was wrapped around a thin dagger his head draped over the handle with his tongue a few centimetres from the eagles beak. The whole thing was in several shades of black and silver.

"We won't make it six months if what he said about the Volturi was true" I whispered as Lucas rippled against my skin his whine echoing through my mind. I sighed gripping the strap of my rucksack tightly in my hand as stepped closer to the lock on the gate. A warm comforting feeling flooded through me as my hand grazed the gate as I turned the key in the lock. It opened with a soft click, the gate swinging backwards about a foot. I stepped inside quickly and made sure to lock the gat behind me. The place was well protected from the vampires on the other side of the gate. I could sense it and feel the undercurrent of the ancient witch craft as I moved up the small path to the large oak cabin. My hand stilled on the door handle as I noticed the familiar crest on the front of the door my eyes widening slightly. Not all my ancestors were dead. Some still lived on. That Vampire was the lost son of Nicolai and Annalise Swann, Peter Alexander Swann. I wasn't completely sure if he was or not, but I was damn near certain that he was my great, great, great, great, grandfather…


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later…

He snarled his now black eyes filling with a fire the General had never seen from his Major before. It unnerved him but made him smirk all the same. For the first time in a long time it seemed that Major had the fire back in his eyes. A fire the General had long since thought had been extinguished.

"You had me tailed" He snarled his face centimetres from his superior's. The General growled back his eyes falling to a similar jet black as that of his Major's. He was losing his patience with his closet friend.

"You're withholding information from me major" he growled back his voice unnaturally calm despite the vivid fury in his eyes.

"I thought you trusted me!" The Major snarled back his words practically dripping with venom, refusing to back down from there heated stare down. He'd be damned if he was forced to submit to his venom brother over his blood heritage.

"I did trust you! But you're hiding something from me! How can I trust you if you're keeping shit from me?" The General roared finally losing his cool. The Major himself pinned to the floor before he could voice his reply. The General growled continuously as he waited for his Major to voice his comeback. He knew his Major, knew he wouldn't keep quiet for long. That he couldn't, his gift would drive him crazy and he'd have to speak out.

"You wouldn't understand" the Major sighed his eyes slowly losing the flat emotionless black that they once were as the General relaxed his hold on his friend and moved to sit on the floor against the wall near his office door. The Major rolled over slowly rubbing the back of his neck with his scarred hand as he looked at the ceiling.

"Try me" the General growled quietly watching the Major carefully as he lay a few feet away from him. The Major sighed again and closed his eyes his hand rising to scrub his face roughly, a habit he'd picked up from the General. The information running through his brain was slowly changing and morphing. He hoped Isabella and the rest of his blood line would forgive him for what he was about to do. He worried mainly for what she would knew when she discovered he had lied to her.

"You only know me by the name I used when I signed up with in the civil war. My real Name is Peter Alexander Swann…

_Six weeks not six months._

**A/N: So thoughts? Please review and let me know!  
-T  
P.S- I'm sorry if these chapters seem really short I am trying to make them longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You only know me by the name I used when I signed up with in the civil war. My real Name is Peter Alexander Swann. I'm the lost son of Nicolai and Annalise Swann" the major sighed quietly his eyes closing as he settled on the wooden floor of the Generals office.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the general growled his anger leaking into his words making his voice send slight shivers down Peter's spine. Peter sighed raising his hands and running them through his dark brown hair. The General watched him with guarded eyes Nicolai Swann had killed his sire.

"You'd have killed me General. My father killed your sire, what would have stopped you from killing me? Sure I'm your Major now, but then I was just a foot solider with a need to prove myself. You'd have killed me without a second thought. Would you kill me now though, Now that I've proved my worth?" Peter sighed opening his eyes slowly and looking at the General before turning his gaze to the bright white ceiling.

"I wouldn't" The General sighed leaning his head back against wall and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't, whether the news angered him or not. Peter was the only one who seemed to understand him, to care. He couldn't and wouldn't kill his closet friend.

"For centuries my family have been hunted down, enslaved and then murdered. Isabella is the last living blood relative I have. Her survival is my priority. If the Volturi were to get their hands on her things would end badly for her." he muttered his eyes tracing the small barely visible cracks in the ceiling. The General was silent for a while.

"You're mother save my life" he frowned as he spoke remembering the woman's soft voice well.

"Yes, she died shortly afterwards. My father thought of her as a traitor because she made her show you mercy" Peter muttered his voice thick with emotions at the mention of his mother. They were silent for a while both absorbed in their own thoughts.

"The Volturi won't get their hands on Isabella, I won't let them." The General declared his face set in a deep frown as he went over plans in his mind.

Peter smiled up at the ceiling as the stream of information that had been floating around in his head suddenly made sense. He knew that the General wouldn't let the Volturi hurt Isabella. He had faith in his closet friend.

**A/N: Chapter eleven! What'd you think? Next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days! But in the meantime please tell me what you think!  
-T**


	12. Chapter 12

He watched the vampire at his feet with mixture of disdain and anger. His hand slowly curled into a fist as his anger began to boil in his veins.

"What did you just say?" he hissed his amber eyes narrowing to tight slits. The vampire in front of him trembled slightly his gaze dropping to the floor.

"We lost track of the girl." The vampire muttered trying to keep his growing fear of the vampire in front of him out of his voice.

"That's not all Sire" another vampire declared standing beside the other vampire. His amber gaze flickered to the second vampire his eyes brow rising slightly as he shifted slightly in his throne.

"Go on" his brother hissed from his throne beside him sitting up slightly his face fiery gaze flickering between the two vampires and his brother.

"General Whitlock has spread word that the next vampire to cross his land without stating their intentions will join the Volturi trackers ashes" a loud almost feral growl echoed though the large stone room as the Volturi king stood quickly from his chair.

"I don't care how many guard I have to send! Find me that rogue!" he snarled rising from his crouch and sitting stiffly in his chair. The two vampires' in front of him nodded vanishing quickly out of his site.

"Jane, Alec" he growled his eyes gaining a slightly sinister gleam as he called for his most treasured guard members. They Appeared in front of him within in seconds before bowing slightly.

"Find me a human, It's time I had a chat with our dear friend Alistair." He said his voice eerily calm as he spoke of the ancient they had captured several decades ago. They nodded and left quickly, eager to please their master.

"Are you sure that is wise Aro?" a voice questioned dripping with boredom. Aro turned his sinister gaze landing on his brother.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before brother?" he asked raising his eyebrow at his brother who simply sighed and returned his gaze to window his mind returning to the past.

**A/N: sorry for leaving this so long! Things have been getting a bit hard but I'll try update as soon as I can! Oh, the next chapter will hopefully give you a bit more of an understanding about the ancients.  
-T**


End file.
